coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8212 (13th September 2013)
Plot When he realises he is too late to stop the wedding, Dev offers the newlyweds his congratulations. Nevertheless, the Prices find his sudden appearance and behaviour odd. Jason, Kirk, Beth and Craig arrive at the police station but are made to wait for the detective who worked the Rovers fire case. Karl wants to get to the airport as soon as possible. Dev drives Karl and Stella back to the Street in his convertible as a wedding present. Gloria suspects Dev fancies Stella. Stella is blindfolded and led into the bistro. She is thrilled at the surprise reception. Faye's friend Grace Piper arrives at No.6 for tea. She is very sure of herself. Beth feels she's failed to protect Craig. Karl finds a moment to confront Dev but Leanne drags him away to make a speech. Karl thanks Stella for showing that he isn't all bad. After the speech, Karl slips out of the bistro. Dev follows him to the Rovers and takes the keys when he drops them. Leading him into the Rovers, Dev locks the door behind them. Karl feigns ignorance of what Dev wants. Dev tells him he now knows Jason was right. Karl realises the game is up when Dev mentions Craig. Dev demands an explanation from Karl of what really happened on the night of the fire. Karl explains about Sunita following him and says she attacked him. Dev accuses him of leaving her and letting her take the blame. Karl half-heartedly claims he wishes he'd died instead and tells Dev if he lets him go he'll never see him again. Dev demands that he return to the party and confess to Stella as he wants to make him feel what loss feels like. Karl changes tack and tells Dev Sunita isn't worth his tears as she betrayed him. Dev starts laying into Karl and grabs his neck but pulls back. When Dev's back is turned, Karl grabs a bottle and hits him over the head, knocking him out. Tez waits impatiently for Karl to return so he can give his best man speech. Stella goes to find Karl. Karl gathers his and Stella's luggage and is horrified when Stella knocks on the door. Cast Regular cast *Stella Munro - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Registrar - Blue Merrick *Tez - Dean Williamson *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire *DS Willets - James Quinn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev arrives at the register office, while Craig prepares to make a statement to the police; Audrey admits life is getting on top of her; and Jenna urges Sally not to call Tim. (Note: the latter two storyline points were cut from the transmitted episode) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,820,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes